mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
No More Drama
Lyrics Hangul= No more drama 충분히 기회를 줬어 Time is over 더 이상 못해 난 됐어 Non-fiction drama 까맣게 변해 나만 점점 더 바래져 가는 널 보면 난 지쳐 No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama 잘 지냈었는지 아니면 나와 같은지 대체 왜 이러는 건지 그냥 보고 싶은 거야 뭐 하지 말아 줘 이게 다 너 때문이야 그냥 다 너 때문이야 One two three four day by day 아침부터 저녁까지 매일매일 똑같은 말뿐이야 All day long One two three four day by day 아침부터 저녁까지 매일매일 똑같은 말뿐이야 No more drama 충분히 기회를 줬어 Time is over 더 이상 못해 난 됐어 Non-fiction drama 까맣게 변해 나만 점점 더 바래져 가는 널 보면 난 지쳐 No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama Uh 그냥 내 탓이라고 할게 응? 말 더 이어가지 말자 그만해 응? 점점 조여오는 미간 덕분에 너보다 먼저 찾는 건 두통약 이기심에 밀어내기만 하는 너 Uh uh 난 이 씬에 미련 없는 주인공 Uh Seat 넘버 트라우마 No more drama 엔딩에 앉아 손 흔들게 Goodbye One two three four day by day 아침부터 저녁까지 매일매일 똑같은 말뿐이야 All day long One two three four day by day 아침부터 저녁까지 매일매일 똑같은 말뿐이야 No more drama 충분히 기회를 줬어 Time is over 더 이상 못해 난 됐어 Non-fiction drama 까맣게 변해 나만 점점 더 바래져 가는 널 보면 난 지쳐 No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama |-| Romanization= No more drama chungbunhi gihwereul jweosseo Time is over deo isang motae nan dwaesseo Non-fiction drama kkamake byeonhae naman jeomjeom deo baraejeo ganeun neol bomyeon nan jicheo No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama jal jinaesseonneunji animyeon nawa gateunji daeche wae ireoneun geonji geunyang bogo shipeun geoya mweo haji mara jweo ige da neo ttaemuniya geunyang da neo ttaemuniya One two three four day by day achimbuteo jeonyeokkaji maeilmaeil ttokkateun malppuniya All day long One two three four day by day achimbuteo jeonyeokkaji maeilmaeil ttokkateun malppuniya No more drama chungbunhi gihwereul jweosseo Time is over deo isang motae nan dwaesseo Non-fiction drama kkamake byeonhae naman jeomjeom deo baraejeo ganeun neol bomyeon nan jicheo No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama Uh geunyang nae tashirago halge eung? mal deo ieogaji malja geumanae eung? jeomjeom joyeooneun migan deokbune neoboda meonjeo channeun geon dutongyak igishime mireonaegiman haneun neo Uh uh nan i sshine miryeon eomneun juingong Uh Seat neombeo teurauma No more drama endinge anja son heundeulge Goodbye One two three four day by day achimbuteo jeonyeokkaji maeilmaeil ttokkateun malppuniya All day long One two three four day by day achimbuteo jeonyeokkaji maeilmaeil ttokkateun malppuniya No more drama chungbunhi gihwereul jweosseo Time is over deo isang motae nan dwaesseo Non-fiction drama kkamake byeonhae naman jeomjeom deo baraejeo ganeun neol bomyeon nan jicheo No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama |-| English= No more drama I gave you enough chances Time is over I can’t do it anymore Non-fiction drama My aura is turning dark Seeing you slowly fade more I’m exhausted No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama Have you been doing well? Or have you been doing like me? Why are you doing this? Do you not miss me? Stop, this is all because of you Just all because of you One two three four day by day From the morning until evening, every day Always the same talk, all day long One two three four day by day From the morning until evening, every day Always the same talk, all day long No more drama I gave you enough chances Time is over I can’t do it anymore Non-fiction drama My aura is turning dark Seeing you slowly fade more I’m exhausted No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama I’ll just say it’s my fault Let’s stop talking, enough Thanks to my eyebrows slowly furrowing up The thing I’m looking for before you are headache pills You’re only pushing me away with your selfishness I’m the main character without any regrets in this scene Seat number trauma No more drama I’ll wave sitting at the ending, goodbye One two three four day by day From the morning until evening, every day Always the same talk, all day long One two three four day by day From the morning until evening, every day Always the same talk, all day long No more drama I gave you enough chances Time is over I can’t do it anymore Non-fiction drama My aura is turning dark Seeing you slowly fade more I’m exhausted No more drama No more drama No more drama Time is over No more drama No more drama No more drama Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:2018 Releases Category:4Season Category:BLUE;S